fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy
The Fanboy and Chum Chum Wiki is dedicated to providing information relating to the show Fanboy and Chum Chum, currently seen worldwide on Nickelodeon. This information covers the episodes, songs, people, places, inventions and other items seen in the episodes. The wiki also references interviews, articles and press releases to supply more details about the episodes, as well as the cast and crew of the show. With a show this good, people naturally want to add to it, and many come up with their own episodes, songs, people, places and inventions. When they do this, it's called "fan fiction". If they draw a picture that's inspired by the show, it's called "fan art". This page will guide you working with your fan art. Fan fiction is discussed further on the fan fiction page. Where to use your fan art Fan art should only be placed on your own User page. Even if the picture depicts an exact event that happened in an episode, it should not be added to the episode or character pages. Only screen captures or promotional artwork for the series can be used on those pages. Add your fan art picture If you want to add a new fan art picture to the wiki that you want to use on your page, click on "Add image" in the menu on the left side of the screen. It is located right below "Recent blog posts". This will take you to the page where you can upload the picture. After you Choose the file from your computer, it will begin uploading in the background. While it is doing this, you can type a description in the "Summary" as to what the picture is for. If it's a screen capture from an episode, be sure to include the name of that episode. Also, type the following at the end of the description: ::Category:Images Category:Drawn art This will help organize the file and add it to the Images category and mark it as a "Drawn art" picture. You may also want to add Category:Fan art to specifically mark the image as Fan art. Showing the picture Once you have uploaded your picture, or have found one that's already been uploaded that you'd like to use, you need to add it to your User page. You do that with the File: command. File: commands have four parts: :: ::* PictureName.EXT is the name of the picture with the extension. In this case, it is Fanboy2.jpg. ::* SIZEpx is the size that you want the picture to be displayed as, with "px" at the end. 80px for this example. ::* POSITION is where on the page you want the picture to show up: right, left or center. ::* ALT TEXT is optional, but helps provide a description of the picture if you move your mouse over it. The picture of Fanboy was added to this page with this command: :: Sentences and paragraphs will wrap around the picture as needed. To see the pictures that have already been uploaded, refer to the Images category page. Galleries If you have created a lot of Fan art, you may want to use a gallery to display your pictures. Galleries show smaller "thumbnails" of your pictures. You can include captions for each picture if you wish. Galleries are created by surrounding the list with and . In between them will be the list of pictures you want to show and any captions you want. Example, using pictures of Kyle: File:I have something grander in mind.jpg File:Someone leans over Kyle.PNG|Kyle meets Lupe File:Lupe and Kyle - BG Helmet POV.JPG|Kyle shows Lupe a trick This gallery was created with the following commands: File:I have something grander in mind.jpg File:Someone leans over Kyle.PNG|Kyle meets Lupe File:Lupe and Kyle - BG Helmet POV.JPG|Kyle shows Lupe a trick Additional resources Additional information about working with images can be found on the Help:Images page. ---- ---- To recommend additional topics that need to be included on this Help page, list them on the Discussion page. Fan art